Denzel Davis
|alias= |DOB=November 29 |DOD= |affiliation=The Elite |family=Leroy Davis (brother; deceased) Pauletta Davis (sister-in-law; deceased) Malcolm Davis (nephew, surrogate son) |status= Alive |actor= |movie= |book= |identity = Secret|marital status = Single|occupation = Army Sergeant (formerly)|Gender = Male|Eyes = Brown|Hair = Black|age = 40|Height = 6'0"|Weight = 143 lbs (65 kg)}}Sergeant Denzel Davis is a former soldier. Biography Early Life Denzel Chadwick Davis was a burglar and career criminal. His brother used to be his partner in crime. Whereas his brother reformed when he met his future wife Pauletta, Denzel was convinced by his brother to enroll in the army. Military Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition:' Arachnid, as a tremendously skilled and experienced assassin and acrobat, is in peak physical condition (almost on Blue Hawk's level) and from frequent intense workouts and his numerous escapades, with his abilities being heightened to the peak of human potential. **'Peak Human Speed:' Arachnid is superbly nimble and agile, having been trained in acrobatics by learning under 's tutelage to effectively utilize his natural agility in combat. Arachnid possesses peak human speed, able to keep up with and even catch Blue Hawk. **'Peak Human Agility:' Arachnid is superbly nimble and agile, having been trained in acrobatics under 's tutelage to effectively utilize his natural agility in combat. *'Skilled Combatant:' Arachnid is well trained in armed and hand-to-hand combat under 's guidance, which made him extremely skilled in martial arts. *'Stealth:' Arachnid, as an assassin, is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Davis can handle most type of firearms, having been trained in the army. He is proficient enough in handling small caliber to high caliber firearms such as an assault rifle, grenade launcher or a sniper rifle. *'Bilingualism:' Davis is capable of fluently speaking English, Mandarin and Arabic. |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities:' Davis's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or Deviant powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Davis, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his tremendous combat skills, his self-achieved enhanced physical condition, highly sophisticated technological gadgets, and intellect. *'Subtle Psychological Manipulation:' Davis, despite his above average intelligence and extensive experience, can ultimately still be outsmarted and manipulated himself. |-| Equipment= *'Arachnid Assassin Suit:' Arachnid uses a suit, which was designed by James Triden to focus his superhuman senses. **'Anti-Gravity Climbers' **'Spider Grapple:' The Spider Grapple is a hand-held device that fires a grappling hook across far distances giving Arachnid the ability to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can be lengthened and pulled back utilizing the buttons on the gun. The Spider Grapple incorporates of a spider with penetrating grapnel legs on one of the ends of the rope. This grapnel allowed the rope to attach to solid objects, which gives Arachnid more freedom while swinging around buildings or getting out of dangerous situations. *'Firearms:' Davis primarily makes use of a pistol, wielding it quite effectively. He also is proficient in using assault rifles, sniper rifles, explosives and grenade launchers. Relationships Family *Leroy Davis - father *Pauletta Davis - sister-in-law *Malcolm Davis - nephew, surrogate father Allies *James Triden *Triden Industries *Global Security Council *The Elite **Deathwish **The Jester **Felidae Enemies Trivia Category:Humans Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category: Members of the Guardians Category:Trident Residents